¿Una boda?
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu en traje de vestir se quedo mudo ante la peticion de ese hombre al igual que Lucy en un vestido de bodas, "Decir los votos matrimoniales" ¿Era enserio?. Los dos se vieron de reojo totalmente nerviosos sin saber que hacer y con una sola idea clara en sus mentes, matar a Erza, la maga que se le habia ocurrido la gran idea de fingir su matrimonio en medio de una misión.
_La idea me llego de pronto, si bien ya había escrito dos historias hoy…esta también quise escribirla y aún estoy a medio palo con otra XD_

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, pero el Nalu me encanta :3_

 **¿Una boda?**

Todo había sido muy repentino.

Un pequeño error de cálculo y un plan que no parecía medir consecuencias. Pero al fin de cuentas ahí estaban los dos, frente aquel padre que leía en voz ala algo que a ninguno le importaba ante su nerviosismo creciente. Tartamudeo las cosas que el sujeto le dijo que repitiera, su compañera también parecía algo incomoda ante toda la situación.

-Entonces…es hora de los votos matrimoniales-dijo el padre con una leve sonrisa.

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron en piedra, no habían creído que eso fuera tan lejos.

Pero ahí estaban.

Natsu con un simple pero elegante traje negro de diseñador, su pelo peinado para atrás de un extraño color blanco. A su lado Lucy vestía un hermoso atuendo de novia con su pelo en un magnifico peinado, su rostro parecía tener un tic nervioso.

Ambos estaban maldiciendo a Erza hasta la muerte en ese momento.

…

Unas horas antes.

…

Nuevamente el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail había decidido tomar una misión, bueno, en realidad Erza había visto la misión de escoltar a una pareja de casados y había arrastrado a ellos a la misión. Nadie parecía particularmente emocionado por el hecho de vigilar una boda, pero al final una fría amenaza de la mujer fue suficiente para que todos aceptaran ir de misión. Por eso cuando llegaron a la capital y conocieron a la pareja, no pudieron más que sentir algo de…

¿Curiosidad?

Mika era una adorable mujer que parecía hecha de buenas intenciones, tenía el pelo rubio larguísimo y unos ojos celestes que brillaban con tranquilidad. Los había atendido amablemente y ofrecido algo de comer. Trabajaba en una floristería y deseaba tener una familia numerosa.

Era adorable.

Por eso no comprendían porque estaba con un sujeto como ese. Era un hombre ni muy alto ni muy bajo, de cabello blanco peinado para atrás, ojos verde olivo que fulminaban con ira a todos y una actitud que hizo querer darle una patada en las bolas. Los desprecio desde el primer momento que los vio, además que tenía una fuerza suficiente como para tirar a Natsu al suelo.

Todos miraban la pareja con puntos sobre su cabeza.

-Los opuestos se atraen-dio Happy nervioso.

-Aye-dijeron Natsu, Lucy y Gray.

Al final Erza fue quien hablo más que todo, escucharon la historia como antes ese hombre llamado Ryu, había estado metido en una banda que aún lo traía entre ojos desde que se salió. Habían estado preocupados por múltiples incidentes antes de la boda.

Pero a tan solo unas horas de la boda, requerían cualquier tipo de protección.

Todos aceptaron.

A tan solo una hora fue cuando ocurrió aquello, Natsu logro divisar a uno de los malhechores, pero por más que todos lo persiguieron, la magia que le permitía transformarse en humo les fue imposible de capturar. Pero no habían quedado inmunes, Mika había terminado con una leve cortada en su brazo.

Todos la vieron preocupados.

-Ellos sin duda atacaran en la boda-gruño Ryu sosteniendo a su novia entre sus brazos.

-Sería demasiado peligrosa realizarla, sin duda atacaran cuando menos lo esperemos-murmuro Lucy con pesar.

Todos se vieron entre sí.

Todos menos Erza quien parecía pensativa.

-Yo tengo una idea-dijo la Scarlet con ojos brillantes.

…

 **Tiempo actual.**

…

No debe hacer falta agregar que la maravillosa idea de Erza había sido que Natsu y Lucy, quienes tenían algunas características físicas en común con la pareja, fingieran ser ellos mientras realizaban una boda falsa. No le dirían a nadie, solo cuando los tipos salieran y los capturaran, hablarían con los invitados y realizarían la boda que estaba planeada.

 _-"Una gran idea"-_ pensaron Natsu y Lucy con sarcasmo.

Porque ahora ellos debían decir un puto voto que no tenían la menor idea. Ambos se vieron de reojo sudando frio. Pero ambos sabían que entre los dos, Lucy era la más experimentada con cosas románticas, era una chica y le gustaba escribir. Los ojos suplicantes de Natsu fueron lo que convencieron a la rubia de actuar.

¿Pero que decir?

-Realmente no sé qué decir-se le salió a Lucy en voz alta.

Todos los presentes giraron a verla y ella se puso roja.

Piensa estúpido cerebro.

Volteo a ver a Natsu y una idea llego a su mente. Esta boda no era real. Así que no debía decir algo muy importante, podría usar al chico frente a ella y decirle algo simple, por todos su tiempo de amistad.

-Solo puedo decir que te agradezco por todos este tiempo junto, lleno de lágrimas y risas-dijo Lucy con una leve sonrisa, noto un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su compañero-Que te prometo que de ahora en adelante sin importar que tan difícil sea, seguiremos teniendo esos momentos juntos, por qué ser tu compañera es sin duda la mejor aventura de mi vida-añadió con una sonrisa algo sonrojada.

Todos soltaron un pequeño "Awww" antes de voltear a ver al novio. Este estaba algo sonrojado y bajo la mirada nervioso.

-Y-Y-Yo Nat…ITE-grito cuando "accidentalmente" Lucy le había majado.

-Perdóname RYU-dijo recalcando lo último con una aura enojada de advertencia.

Ese idiota casi había revelado su identidad.

El chico pareció comprender y rio algo nervioso.

-Si claro…yo soy Ryu y tú eres Mika-dijo con nerviosismo.

Se aclaró la garganta y se soltó un poco la corbata.

-No soy bueno con palabras, pero te juro que estaremos juntos para siempre, eres mi compañera y mi mejor amiga, eres algo rara-mascullo eso ultimo ocasionando una gota de sudor en los demás-Pero fuiste todo tú la que logro que sintiera algo especial, porque eres las luz que ilumina mi camino-dijo pronunciando la palabra Luz como Luce.

La chica se sonrojo levemente sintiendo una indirecta.

-Además que carbonizare a cualquiera que intente algo contigo-añadió el chico aun con una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

Todos se vieron entre si confundidos.

El padre se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno podemos conti-el padre quedo mudo ante la explosión.

Una risa del líder de la banda se escuchó, pero se detuvo al ver como lejos del altar se encontraba el novio con la novia entre sus brazos. Pero eso no fue lo que más le extraño, en realidad fue ver un mechón de cabello rosado en el pelo del chico y la mirada café de la novia. Claro que fue lo último que vio antes que una espada tocara delicadamente la garganta.

…

Al final la boda fue todo un éxito. Exceptuando por la interrupción, una pequeña explosión y todos los invitados con ropas rasgadas. Pero los novios sin duda resplandecían cuando por fin lograron decir el "Si acepto" posteriormente dándose un tierno beso. Todos rompieron en aplausos y gritos ante la nueva pareja de casados. Entre todos los presentes se encontraban Natsu con sus ropas de novio totalmente rasgadas por la explosión y su pelo entre tonos rosados y blancos. A su lado Lucy tenía el vestido rasgado y su peinado totalmente suelto.

-Me alegro mucho por Mika-san-dijo Lucy cuando la vio sonreír ante las fotografías-sin duda las novias son las más hermosas el día de su boda-añadió algo soñadora.

Natsu giro a verle curioso.

-Antes no te daba mucha gracia la idea de una boda-le dijo recordando la queja de ella antes que Erza la obligara a ir de misión.

La chica se sonrojo.

-Bueno la idea de buscar pareja, mantenerla y posteriormente estar lo suficientemente bien para el matrimonio me parece cansado, ya tengo suficiente con Fairy tail-dijo la chica de brazos cruzados.

-¿Entonces?-

-Pero también me parece bonito a su forma, estar ese día con la persona que elegiste y hacer una promesa de por vida…suena romántico-

-No sabía que eras tan romántica Luce-

-Urusai-

-Pero eso tiene solución, digo…hoy estuvimos todo el día juntos y prometimos estar así para siempre-

-¿Eh?-

-Además hoy que te vi vestida de novia creo que luces mucho más hermosa que esa chica y pelo de nieve-

-Espera Natsu…que te pasa-

-Yosh solo queda poner fecha a nuestra boda-

El grito de Lucy hizo que Mika se distrajera a la hora de arrojar el ramo, al final cayo en las manos de Lucy que lo soltó y salió gritando. Natsu sonreía malicioso mientras la seguía y hablaba de la luna de miel. Happy solo apareció de pronto en la escena y dijo su usual:

-Se guuuuuustan-

Ya saben, si hablamos de Fairy tail, no sería raro que una misión terminara en una pareja comprometida.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les guste bambinos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
